The Royal Empire of Richnesstine
The Royal Empire of Richnesstine (or common name: Richnesstine Empire) is a Constitutional Monarchy that is ruled by the Holy Triumvirate (The Rule of Three). Headed by the present Triumvirate, the 245th Holy Triumvirate Emperor Auhsoj, Empress Euqinom, and Empress Euqinimod. The mainland which consist of 11 provinces: Richnesstine Region, Richuiose, Diamanthus, Central Richnea, North Richland, South Richland, Manthus, Auhsojius, Faqundus, Euqinomasia and Euqinimodia. 'And Major Islands: '''Aureus Island (Golden Island), Garnetsburg (Garnite), Wealthus, Macaraegus vi DL, New Mhaannthus Group of Islands, Emeraldate, and Opalic. ' The ruler of the nation has preserved the purity of its bloodline. Each member of the Triumvirate is picked from the Three House of Richnesstine: 'The House of Laer, The House Of Nodras, and The House Of Silec. ' Crime is non-existent due to the constant vigilance of a well organized policing force which exclusively uses capital punishment against all violators of the law. This country is very well protected by a military force of highly specialized individuals working through a highly bureaucratic system. Religious practice and public observances are allowed, but no policies may be created to advance any given expression of religious thought. The Ricnesstine Empire is a member of the Covenant of Royal Blood History During the middle period of the Paleolithic Age, the first people who settled in the Ques O'din River in Richnetiple (now Richtinople) is the Wazirian Civilization, they are believed to be the decendants of the Nomadic People of Benzoa in Benzoani. The Wazrian permanently settled in the banks of Ques O'din River, making Richnetiple the center of trade, agriculture and socio-cultural activities. The Wazirian was ruled by Datu Yoj Onasseras. During the 5700 B.C. the '''Wazirian Civilization prospered and created the first city in Richnesstine History. The Wazirians changed the Richtnetiple to Richtinople. Later on the Wazirians walled the city proper dividing the inner Richtinople and the outer Richtinople. And establised the Wazirian Empire. :: During the 5675 B.C. in the reign of Datu Xanrer the son of Yoj, expanded their empire to the south discovering the Cestrumian Civilization that settled in the Bay of Central Richnea and Diamanthus Peninsula. Datu Xanrer established alliance with the Cestrumian Civilization. But during that time a war was happening in the Cestrumian Civilization, the Tribe of Al' Shemay '''and the '''Tribe of Pout Soe, was fighting for the leadership of the Cestrumian Civilization. Shemay '''and Soe were the twin sons of Datu Kalantias',the last Datu of the Cestrumian Civlization before it collapsed during the war of Datu Kalantias' sons over the leaership of the Cestrumian Civlization. : War of the Sea Fleets Later on the Cestrumian Civilization collapsed and the Wazirians conqured their empire. And the Tribe of Al' Shemay joined the Wazirian Empire and their tribe became the '''Laer Family'. While the Tribe of Pout Soe collapsed, most of them fleed west to the shores of Euqinomasia and settled in Ostrheishe river. In 2300 B.C Richnesstine was divided into 2 empires: The''' Richnesstine Empire''' in the east and The Sossiburg Empire in the west. The Sossiburg Empire was governed by the Silec Royal Family the decendants of the Pout Soe Tribe. In 1990 B.C Nuiscancian Army landed in the shores of Yariuos (now: Yar Nodras) in the Sossiburg Empire. A vast army of the Nuiscancian Forces launched an attack on the trading capital of Sossiburg Empire to the Magsuozean Kingdom using their battleships and frigates. : After eight waves of Nuiscancian invasion, the Sossiburg Empire was left weak and can't stand another attack from Nuicsancia. The Silec Royal Family (decendants of Pout Soe Tribe) of the Sossiburg Empire asked helped from the Eastern Empire of Richnesstine. The Nodras Royal Family of Richnesstine immediately responded to the request and aided the Sossiburg Empire. After the defeat of the Nuiscancian Forces. The Sossiburg Empire fell and surrendered to the Richnesstine Empire. And this led to the unification of the Richnesstine mainland. And created a stronger Richnesstine Empire. The New Empire Upon the unification of the mainland Richnesstine, they started the expansion. They colonized the land of the Greater Magsuoze, which was later turned to a protectorate. During the modernization era the Holy Triumvirate decided to drop the control in Greater Magsouze, but the Magsuozean still wants to be under the patronage of Richnesstine Empire, because of their support and improvements in their nation and without any abuse or cruelty recorded. Now the Greater Magsuoze stands as the protectorate of Richnesstine Empire. :After the War of the Sea Fleets. Richnesstine Empire and the dying Sossiburg Empires united. Three Noble Families beacme the leaders of Richnesstine. The Laer Royal Family (decendants of Al' Shemay Tribe of the Cestruman Civilization), The Nodras Royal Family (Decendants from the rulersof the Wazirian Empire), and The Silec Royal Family (decendants of the Pout Soe Tribe of the Cestruman Civilization). Each Family was represented by one person, this representative became the Triumvirate. The First Triumvirate were the First Emperor Nitram Silec, First Empress Annaoj Laer, and First Emperor Eijnek Nodras. The whole Richnesstine Mainland and the surrounding islans was :divided in to provinces. Demographics People of the Richnesstine Empire are called Richness. The Magsuozean are the largest group of immigrants who lives in Richnesstine 10% of the population of the whole Richnesstine Region. Language During the reign of the Wazirian Empire, they developed the Richnibriewe. 'That is still used until today and this is the country's official writing system. The offical language of the Richnesstine Empire is Richianese, other language such as Magsuone, English and Tagalog are the second major languages used by the Richness due to immigrants that moved in the nation. Religion The Richnesstine Empire's official religion is Catholic Orthodoxy, which was brought by St. Faqundus, the first Bishop of Aureus and St. Thomas the Apostle. The Catholic Orthodoxy is under the Supreme Pontiff of the Holy See. The CO is a mixture of Eastern and Wester Christian Tradition. Education The Richnesstine Empire is has one of the best educational system in the world. Richnesstine houses one of the oldest universities in the world, the first university in Richnesstine was the '''Richnesstine Royal University, ''which was founded by the'' ''Wazirian Empire, followed by the University of Sossiburg de Yar Nodras'' '' '''which was founded by the Sossiburg Empire. A university was also established by Prophet Lolitus during her years of preaching, the Lucem Sapientiae de Winguadia'' ''University''. ''Upon the arrival of Roman Catholicism in Richnesstine, the Order of Preachers established the '''Pontifical University of San Policarpio in Richtonia, Richuoise. Upon the Membership of Richnesstine to the Covenant of the Royal Blood, a campus of the Royal Covenant University was built in Wohyssos, South Richland. Richnesstine's educational matters are being handled by the Council of Primary and Higher Education. Richnesstine has 7 years of elementary education, 6 years of secondary education. 4 - 10 years of undergraduate and graduate education. Category:Faction nations